


And So What If I Did?

by juniperpuff



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperpuff/pseuds/juniperpuff
Summary: Bucky and Steve are best friends in college. They are each getting their Masters but when Steve's roommates start to keep him up all night, they come up with a devious plan to show them how annoying they are. That's right, it's a fake relationship. The problem is, Bucky is horribly in love with Steve, and he knows this is a bad idea.(It's just fluff guys... I don't know what you want for a summary. It's just fluff. I know it's been done, but there's always room for more right?)





	1. Chapter 1

“I hate him,” the mumble was barely audible through the arms crossed on the desk.

“Sure you do,” the tone of the reply was not supportive in the least.

“Nat, I’m telling you, I hate him.”

“I know, you hate him so much that you want to push him against a wall and-”

Bucky sat up from his crumpled position and raced to cover her mouth with his hand.

“We are in public you goon!” His hushed whisper scolding her with his eyes darting around the library at the nearby students. No one looked at them, he figured no one cared. He held his hand over Nat’s mouth a moment too long, giving her enough time to bite hard on the inside of his fingers.

His hand flew from her face and Natasha’s expression remain unchanged. Her clever smirk giving away the fact that she wasn’t done making fun of him yet.

“What happened this time?” Natasha leaned back in her chair, bringing her feet up onto the table, crossing them at the ankles.

“Well, he wore that shirt again, first of all,” Bucky held out his fingers, counting the offences one by one. “And then he dared to compliment my pants. The nerve. And then he asked me if I wanted to study for the exam with him because he needed help. And then he smiled at me.”

“Good point, he’s disgusting.”

Bucky’s elbows thumped loudly onto the table and his face rested heavily in his hands pushing his cheeks up until they squished his eyes.

“What I’m hearing, is that the guy you’ve been in love with for a century just asked you out, and you’re… mad about it?” Nat questioned.

“He wasn’t asking me out, he just wants to study. We’re friends. Just friends. We’ll always be just friends. Which is totally fine. I don’t want to lose him as a friend, and that friend-zone shit is absolute garbage. That’s not what this is… I just… I hate him. How can he look that good and be so effortless?”

“You’re spiralling.”

“I know!” Bucky whined.

“Here’s what your plan should be. You’re going to go study with the beautiful man, and you’re going to help him pass his test because you’re his friend. After he thanks you for helping him pass the test, you can tell him you love him and then you’ll be married by next semester. I don’t see the problem here.”

“No! You’re not getting it Nat. He’s just my friend. My very hot friend who I try very hard not to think about when I shower. I can’t do that to him. He doesn’t need to have me throwing a bunch of emotional nonsense at him. Besides, it’s not real love. It’s lust, mixed with friendship, mixed with… horniness I guess? I don’t know. Let’s just forget it. Let’s just forget the whole thing. I’m going to shut it down, and stop feeling these things. I’m going to start dating again and that’ll be that. I’ll find someone new to obsess over.”

“Yeah, of course you will,” Nat’s eye’s rolled as she lifted her textbook and started highlighting the page.

“You’ll see, I’m totally over it.”

Bucky saw his phone light up with a notification. He grabbed his phone to read the message, letting out a sigh when he saw who it was from.

**Steve: Can we hang out tonight to study?**

**Bucky: Sure!!! Your place or mine?**

Some part of Bucky’s brain was screaming at him for using so many exclamation points.

**Steve: Let’s go to your place, my roommates are uhh, being loud today.**

**Bucky: Okay, I’ll be home in ten minutes, come on up whenever you’re ready.**

Bucky stood from the library table and started collecting his things into his bag. Natasha watched him pack up, without saying a word, silently highlighting passages in her textbook.

“Have fun with your boyfr-”

Bucky cut her off with a stern look that quickly softened into a smirk. “Nat, shh. You know the rules.”

With her eyes rolling dramatically she began to mumble, “Drunken admissions are not to be taken advantage of.”

“Exactly,” Bucky nodded. “I should have just kept this stupid crush to myself. That’s all it is. A stupid crush. I need you to promise you won’t say anything to anyone about this, okay? I really don’t want to make it weird between Steve and I.”

“Bucky, I would never do that. I tease you because it’s fun to see you sweat. It’s not fun to make other people feel uncomfortable.”

“Thanks?” his eyebrow arched high as he worked out Natasha’s answer. “Good enough.”

He gave her a quick peck on the top of her head as he headed out to his apartment across the street from the library.


	2. Chapter 2

He stepped into his apartment and looked around quickly. It wasn’t completely disgusting, but he wished it was cleaner. Although, maybe that would work out well. If it _was_ a date, he would have cleaned. This is just his buddy Steve coming over to study like he has hundreds of times. He didn’t need to try and impress him.

 

He had just enough time to resign himself to accepting his apartment as-is when the door creaked open behind him.

 

“Hey bud, I’m here!” Steve said joyfully as he almost burst through the door, practically walking into Bucky.

 

“Whoa!” Bucky held his hands up to brace against the large body, having not had the time to move out of his entry way.

 

“Sorry bud!” Steve caught Bucky by the elbows, a firm grasp steadying him. “Didn’t expect you to be right here.”

 

“Yeah, sorry. I literally just walked in the door,” Bucky replied with a chuckle.

 

“I guess I rushed over a bit fast,” Steve’s hands left Bucky’s arms and Bucky couldn’t help but miss their warm feeling. He couldn’t help but watch as one of those hands ran across Steve’s jaw through the beard he had been growing. It took everything in Bucky’s power not to bite his lip. He hated that stupid beard. It was too much. Well, it was exactly perfect, but that’s why it was too much.

 

Bucky realized Steve was paused waiting for a response. He had been too distracted by the beard, had Steve asked him a question?

 

“Earth to Bucky? Did you hear me?”

“No,” Bucky admitted. “Sorry I totally spaced. Start again, can I get you a drink?”

 

“Sam has a newfound love of dating apps. It’s a revolving door right now, and he doesn’t seem to care how loud he’s being,” Steve explained again as he made his way towards the couch, flopping without any grace. Bucky walked to the kitchen to grab a couple of glasses of water and the bag of Doritos he had on the counter.

 

“And Tony,” Steve’s rubbed his hands over his eyes, clearly exhausted. “Well if he’s not exploding something, hammering something, or soldering something, he’s very loudly trying to prove to Sam that he’s better with the ladies.”

 

“You know, you’re welcome to sleep on the couch here anytime,” Bucky grabbed Steve’s feet off the couch and sat in their place,  resting them onto his lap. They were close friends, and even though he knew these were the types of moments that Nat would tease him for, their ability to just sit together was one of the reasons why Bucky couldn’t admit his feelings for Steve.

 

“Thank’s Buck.”

 

For some reason, the way Steve said his name always got to him--especially when he dared to shorten his already shortened nickname. _What a punk. How dare he._

 

Bucky settled into the couch, Steve’s feet in his lap, and put his feet up on the coffee table he had built. The furniture in his apartment wasn’t the fanciest, but in his four years of college he had managed to get a decent collection of stuff that he liked. Steve had actually helped him put together a lot of it, including the table. They spent a lot of time arguing over what type of stain to use--like a married couple as Natasha would say--but in the end Bucky was glad he went with Steve’s choice. The grey-toned stain was perfect, and it always made him blush when he thought about Steve’s reasoning for the color.

 

_“It matches your eyes, Buck! Trust me, it’s perfect!”_

 

Bucky looked for his bag, but it was still at the front door. He figured they should actually start studying, but before he could move Steve’s feet he heard a little snore. He looked up to Steve and saw that his one arm was propped behind his head and the other had started to slip off of his side and was going to thump onto the floor soon. Bucky reached out gently, grabbed around Steve’s wrist and repositioned it so it wouldn’t fall. He scooted lower into his seat so his head was resting on the back of the couch and closed his eyes.

 

“ _See Nat,”_ he thought to himself. _“I don’t need to tell him anything. We’re going to keep out friendship as-is, because it’s perfect.”_

 

He fell asleep just as quickly as Steve did, waking up suddenly when Steve jumped slightly as he woke up, his feet pressing hard into Bucky’s lap in the most inconvenient of spots.

“Ouch!” Bucky yelled, grabbing onto Steve’s feet to prevent any further damage.

 

“Oh god, Buck, I’m sorry! I drifted off and then I woke up and oh that’s...I’m sorry” he started laughing. Bucky responded by throwing a pillow at his face and standing up quickly while still holding Steve’s feet, and it was enough to throw Steve off balance. Steve rolled onto the floor off the couch--still laughing--and Bucky went and grabbed his backpack.

 

“Ready to start studying?” Bucky smirked as Steve picked himself up and sat up this time, an attempt to stay awake.

 

“I guess. We don’t have to though. We can just watch a movie.”

 

“I thought you were desperate for help?”

 

“I just needed an excuse to get out of the house. Tony is throwing a party and he was saying that I had to come because he had a bunch of people to introduce me to.” Steve picked at the label on his water bottle.

 

“Oh?” Bucky grabbed his notebook from his bag. “Who are these lovely people Mr. Stark wants to parade you in front of?”

 

“Don’t be a jerk!” Steve blushed. “The Sam vs. Tony dating contest has been getting pretty excessive lately and when I complained about it they were joking that I was just jealous. They tried to set me up on one of those dating apps, but I just didn’t like it. So now Tony wants to set me up.”

 

“Wait.” Bucky saw Steve’s phone on the coffee table and snatched it quickly before Steve could stop him. Steve looked at him confused for a second and then put the pieces together.

“No, Buck.” He tried to reach for the phone but Bucky was too quick and was up and in the kitchen already typing in Steve’s password and scrolling through the apps to find Tinder.

 

“I want to see what Steve Rogers puts on a dating profile!” Steve was standing, and rested his hands on his hands before dropping his head with a defeated shake. He gave a little laugh.

 

Bucky opened the app to see that Steve had 53 notifications in his inbox. Obviously, everyone wants to talk to him. He ignored those for now, instead opting to click on Steve’s profile. He had to restrain his gasp when he opened it, clenching his jaw hard.

 

The picture was the absolute perfect picture. It was Steve sitting with the most beautiful dog in the world, cuddling in a way that immediately made Bucky’s heart melt into a puddle.

 

“Whose dog is this?!” Bucky exclaimed louder than he meant to.

“It’s mine, well my family dog. He can’t live in the apartment with the three of us, but he lives with my mom in Brooklyn.”

 

“Well, I’m angry I haven’t met him but sure. He continued to scroll through the pictures and couldn’t help but smile. Steve was so handsome. But more importantly, all of the pictures were absolutely perfect. He had the kind of face where he could just sit and stare and look perfect, but he picked pictures that seemed to encapsulate him completely.

 

There was one of him smiling like a goofball at Disney World standing next to the Muppets ride. Another was him going down a slide at a playground, stuck halfway down because he was way to big. There was one of him in a suit posing with Bucky and Sam on his sides, all doing their best boy band poses. And the final one was one of Bucky’s favorite pictures he had ever taken of Steve. It was on his couch, they had just eaten a bunch of pizza and played Mario Kart for hours. Bucky snapped a random picture of Steve laughing and it was the most wonderful thing. He almost wished he never sent that picture to Steve. He didn’t really want other people to see how Bucky saw him. The handsomeness could be seen from miles around, but that picture seemed to exude that true Steve energy.

 

Bucky swiped away quickly back to the original picture of the dog. I’m going to need to meet your dog. He then scrolled down to the profile description. He knew that Steve would have had an impossible time writing something, so he couldn’t help but laugh when he saw what was there.

 

**Hello, I’m Steve. Insert something clever here.**

 

“That’s all you put and you have more matches than I’ll ever get in my life.” He looked at Steve and saw his skin start to redden.

 

“You know you’re perfect looking Bucky. Don’t even try and pretend like you couldn’t walk out the door and get 100 dates in four minutes.” Steve snatched his phone back and quickly closed the app. Bucky couldn’t help but notice he was ignoring all of the messages.

 

“Besides, I don’t want to meet someone through an app. I literally let Tony make this, he picked all the pictures and then told me to write something clever about myself. I haven’t even opened to app since then.”

 

“Why not?” Bucky jumped up so he was sitting on the counter facing Steve.

 

“Just because I want some peace and quiet in my own house doesn’t mean I need to get fucked.”

 

“Whoa, language there bud,” Bucky laughed.

 

“You know what, Barnes,” Steve held up his finger and waggled it at Bucky. “You’re not one to judge my dating life. I feel like you haven’t had a serious anyone, ever.”

 

“And… Maybe I don’t want a serious anyone?”

 

“Right. I feel the same. Although, sometimes it’d be nice to give those idiots a taste of their own medicine, you know? They seem to be competing with each other on who the biggest player it, but my room is in between theirs. So let’s just say it gets real loud for poor Stevie.”

 

“You know, you don’t need a serious someone to give them a taste of their own medicine Steve,” Bucky laughed. Four years in college and somehow Steve still seemed so pure.

 

Steve’s annoyed expression told a different story. “Buck, I’m not some old-timey gentleman, believe me I know. It’s not that I haven’t had anyone over, it’s just, when I have someone there, it’s not like I want to embarrass them and ask them to please scream louder so I can wake up my roommates you know?”

 

“To be honest, some people may love that.”

 

Steve let out a loud laugh, clearly caught off guard by Bucky’s statement.

 

“Or, you just get someone to fake it with you. Message any of those Tinder people and go on a date and see who wants to play a prank on your roommates. I’m sure at least one or all of them will. Who doesn’t want to annoy Tony Stark? I know I always want to piss him off. He’s my friend, yes, but he’s a huge pain in the ass you know. I fully support you getting a date just to piss him off, Steve. It’s for the good of mankind.”

 

Steve smirked and looked at his phone briefly, but tucked it into his pocket. “Let’s drop it and watch a movie instead of discussing weird plans to out-sex my roommates, huh?”

 

“Okay, but I feel like you’re missing out on an excellent resource, dude. I’m an ultimate prankster. Remember when we were kids and Rebecca told mom that it was me who broke the window when it was her? Well, she paid for that, didn’t she?”

 

“Bucky, I don’t think that your hours spent dying Barbie’s hair purple is going to help here.”

 

“To be honest, she actually liked the Barbie’s better with purple hair and made me keep doing it any time she got a new one…” Bucky recalled a little disappointed.

 

Bucky and Steve moved back to the couch. Steve ordered a pizza on his phone, but his hand lingered on the screen after he closed the delivery app.

 

“So, what would I even do?” He asked, reopening Tinder and scrolling through the many messages with a quick glance.

 

“Well, answer some of the messages of people who look interesting, then you can see who is the biggest goofball and go from there. Give me your phone. I’ll do it.”

 

“No Buck!” Bucky had already grabbed the phone from Steve’s hand and started looking through the messages. The first three were pictures of dicks, the next three were pictures of women’s chests, and then there were a few that were just simple “hey” messages. Bucky deleted a bunch of things to narrow down the choices. All the while Steve sat silently, peeking over Bucky’s shoulder. He was so close he was almost resting his chin there. Bucky tried not to think about it.

 

Bucky found a few messages that were actually clever, and answered them how he thought Steve would. Steve never objected. He then returned to the main screen and started swiping. He actually enjoyed this gamified version of dating from time to time. He always felt a bit judgemental and rude, but he couldn’t help but enjoy himself. It was even more fun as he watched Steve blush more and more.

 

“What about him? He’s cute. Nice hair, cool beard, big muscley arms…” Bucky drifted off mid sentence as he scrolled through and reached a topless photo of the blonde man. This man was basically a god.

 

“He’s too perfect?” Steve said even though he was definitely leaning into the picture to get a better look.

 

“That’s right… Too perfect.” Bucky’s eyes rolled as he swiped yes on him anyways.

 

“Buck!”

 

“What! You saw him.”

 

A shove on his shoulder was followed by Steve’s head resting on it. He kind of nestled in, making Bucky’s stomach fill with butterflies.

 

A message from the handsome blonde popped up immediately. Bucky could feel the jealousy in his veins as if it were fire. But he clicked the message anyways.

 

**Thor: Hello, I think I’ve seen you at the gym. Let me know if you ever want to go have a gym date!**

 

Steve rolled his eyes at Bucky’s wiggling eyebrows.

 

“You want to go get sweaty with Thor?”

 

“Shaddup.” Steve playfully punched Bucky’s thigh and Bucky closed the message without responding.

 

He swiped through a bunch of men and women, none of them really making Steve change his expression. He seemed content to sit quietly while Bucky basically shopped for a partner for him. Occasionally, Steve would get up to grab more beer for them, and after a few, the game turned fun.

 

They started coming up with more insane questions to ask the people on the other end. It was easy to find matches, Bucky knew that wouldn’t be a problem, he knew what Steve looked like. But the more beers they drank the goofier their questions got.

 

“Ask him what character from Parks and Rec would make the best fresh pasta!” Steve yelled, from his new position with his feet dangling over the back of the couch and his head almost on the floor.

 

Bucky snorted as he typed quickly to a woman named Sharon.

 

“We got another one! **‘Carol, hello, I am Steve Rogers,’** ” Bucky dictated while he typed, “‘ **If Tom Cruise and Julia Roberts got in a taxi, who do you think would pay?’** and send!”

 

He heard Steve’s deep laugh, the real one that resonated with him on a level that was hard to ignore after too many beers.

 

“Buck, our plan is flawed,” Steve said sitting up, his face red after sitting upside down for too long.

 

“Our plan is perfect.”

 

“No, Tony and Sam won’t buy it if I bring home some stranger. They know the drill. I bring someone home, we have a…” Steve drifted off and looked away briefly before bringing it right back up to the same energy with a shake of his head. “And then they don’t see them again. One night isn’t going to make them realize how horrible they’re being.”

 

“Okay, so you do this every night for two weeks? You do see that you have dozens of people who are literally throwing themselves at your chiseled chest right?” Bucky wishes he didn’t say chiseled. Or chest.

 

“They won’t believe it if it’s some randos. They know me too well. I’ve known them almost as long as I’ve known you!” Steve propped his face up on his fist.

 

“So you need an actual girlfriend or boyfriend… Is that what you’re saying? Because you know, to get there, you have to start actually talking to these people. I’m sure one or two or all of these people would love to go on a real date with Stevie Rogers.”

 

Steve sighed. “I don’t really want that though. I don’t have time for that. I wish I could just already have someone you know? The getting to know you part, it’s so exhausting. The texting, the calls, the dates, the appropriate times between whatever, the knowing if it’s okay to go out to a bar, the not knowing if they are jealous, the introducing them to your friends. I just don’t have time for that right now. I’m trying to get my stupid Masters, and the whole point of making Sam and Tony realize that they are dicks is so I could have more time for that. Not adding more complications to my day.”

 

“Steve, I think you may be overthinking this,” Bucky couldn’t help the crooked smile. Steve was always so dramatic.

 

“Fix it.”

 

Bucky laughed and with a sigh pulled Steve into a tight hug. He seemed to have one too many beers, because one of his hands decided to snake its way into Steve’s hair. They were close friends, but the way his fingers threaded into the hair and gripped felt like it was on the wrong side of intimate. He couldn’t bring himself to back out of it though, and just held Steve close. The tight hugs seemed to always help bring either of them back when they started to spiral.

 

“Let’s just forget the whole thing, huh? It was all just a fun goof to keep us busy. Besides… I told you that living with them was a bad idea.”

 

Steve and Bucky separated, neither really acknowledging the hand in the hair. Bucky trying his best to act like he wasn’t mortified by his stupid hands rogue actions.

 

“Well, someone had already rented a place by themselves so I had no other options!”

 

Bucky smirked. Steve had gotten a scholarship in their first year of college and because his course load was so big, he had opted to live on campus. Bucky couldn’t afford that, so he rented an apartment across the road in the cheap student housing building. He loved his apartment, and to be honest, he loved living alone. He would have moved in with Steve though. But Steve had found Tony and Sam early on, and they decided to live together in the slightly nicer building up the street. Tony paid the majority of the rent, well Tony’s parents did, but Steve and Sam did their part too. They were like brothers. They fought, they argued, but they loved each other. Bucky knew that even though Steve was frustrated with his friends, it was still a great living situation. He was so relieved that Steve met more people who cared about him.

 

“Why don’t you sleep on my couch tonight, it’s late, no point in going home,” Bucky pointed to the clock and saw that it read 2:04AM.

“Thanks Buck, goodnight.”

 

Bucky pushed himself off of the couch from Steve’s knee, or at least that’s what he was attempting to do but Steve shifted at the same time and Bucky accidentally placed his hand much higher on Steve’s thigh. The firm muscle underneath tensed and Bucky did his best not to stumble or make it obvious that it wasn’t what he intended to do. _‘It was fine, it was just a thigh,’_ he thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky was laying in the center of his bed staring at the ceiling as if it would fall in on him if he stopped. His brain wouldn’t shut up. He did some deep breathing exercises, he listened to a meditation podcast, and now he was resorting to counting the glow-in-the-dark stars left behind from a previous tenant. They covered almost the whole ceiling. When Bucky moved in the landlord offered to take them down, but he refused. He had always wanted them when he was a kid so now he had them. 

 

He looked at his clock, and it was 4:37AM. It had been two and a half hours since he touched Steve’s thigh or ran his fingers through his hair, but he wasn’t done being mortified yet. He stopped counting the stars and started to rub his eyes. As he did he heard the click of his door, and shot up quickly. He saw Steve standing in the doorway looking like the sad Golden Retriever that he is, head angled down, hands crossed in front of him, one hand grabbing his opposite wrist. 

 

“What’s up, Steve?” Bucky asked, not even trying to pretend like he was asleep. 

 

“I can’t sleep. Can I…” He drifted off, but Bucky didn’t really know what to do. He just waited. He wondered if he was dreaming. He pinched his thigh under the covers hard enough to know for absolute certain that this wasn’t the start to an inappropriate dream. The last thing he needed was a sex dream about his best friend when his best friend was in the next room.

 

“CanIcomeliedownwithyou?” Steve blurted out quickly. His toes tracing the edge of the area rug in Bucky’s room. 

 

Bucky pulled the covers back on his bed and Steve bounded in. He nestled into the duvet and looked at Bucky with a smile that was illuminated by the light flooding in from the window. 

 

“Been a long time since we had a real sleepover, huh?” Steve giggled, his feet kicking at Bucky’s. 

 

Bucky became very aware that he was wearing only his boxer briefs, and felt a bit exposed. He pulled the blanket up a bit higher, but as he did that, Steve ripped off his shirt and stretched his arms behind his head.  _ He’s such a punk _ , Bucky thought. 

“So, I might have a solution.”

 

“Oh?” Bucky asked. “You want me to tell you a story?” 

 

“Not to sleeping. That’s not...I… Okay.” Steve sat up and tucked his leg under him so he was facing Bucky more directly. 

 

Bucky stayed laying down, relaxing his grip on his blanket. He didn’t know why he was being such a prude. He goes swimming with Steve at the school pool every week. They’ve seen each other shirtless.  _ It’s fine. It’s totally fine.  _ At least that’s what he’s telling himself.

 

“So, Sam and Tony. They won’t listen to me if it’s just me asking them to shut up, I’ve tried. And I honestly don’t think they will buy the fact that I’ve got a bunch of randos coming over to scream. I honestly believe Tony would barge in to prove it’s fake. And before you say it Buck, I’m not going to  _ actually _ have sex with a bunch of strangers to make a point. But here’s the thing, if they think it’s a real thing, they aren’t going to barge in.”

 

“Okay? So you are going to get a real partner? I suggested that already.” Bucky tried to follow drunk Steve’s 4AM musings, but it wasn’t working. 

 

“No! I don’t have time to date someone new. So instead, I’m going to get a fake partner!” 

 

“You already said that wouldn’t work.”

 

“This is where I need your help.”

 

“Okay… How?”

 

“Well, like I said, Tony and Sam aren’t going to believe me if I coincidentally bring home someone new the same week that I’ve been yelling at them. So I need to make it believable.” 

 

“And you need me too…” Bucky was getting sleepy again. Steve was making no sense and he didn’t know if that was Steve’s fault, the beer’s fault, or the fact that it was 4AM. 

 

“Be my fake boyfriend.” 

 

Bucky didn’t move. He thought he misheard.

 

“Buck?” Steve questioned after a seemingly impossible long silence. 

 

“What the actual fuck Steve, what do you mean?” 

 

“Okay hear me out. This is going to sound crazy maybe, but Sam and Tony are always joking how we are already a married couple. They constantly ask me when the wedding is and if they can be my bridesmaids. So why don’t we just play into those expectations? People already think we’re dating so it’s going to be way easier to make it believable. The only thing we’ll have to do is go to my place and make some fake sex noises, maybe a few smooches in front of the boys to make it believable, and then bing bang boom, my roommates get a taste of their own medicine!” 

 

Bucky’s eyes darted back and forth as he tried to absorb the babbled information Steve was throwing at him. 

 

“They think we’re a couple?” He didn’t understand why that was his first question, but it’s what slipped out of his mouth. 

 

“Yeah, everyone does,” Steve chuckled as if it were old news. 

 

“Why?” 

 

“Oh, I don’t know. They just all say we’re really cute together. I don’t really ask much about it. I’m not offended by it or anything, are you? Are you mad that people think you’d date me?” Steve’s faux offence got Bucky more than he expected. 

 

“NO!” Bucky yelled sitting up and facing Steve. It seemed to shock Bucky too. 

 

“I mean, no. It does explain why I get fewer dates lately though… No one wants to mess with Steve Roger’s man.” 

 

Bucky ran his hands through his hair. It had grown out a bit, just enough to start to get fluffy. He scratched the scruff on his jaw and tried to remember everything Steve had blurted out. 

 

“Listen, you really don’t have to do this. I know it’s asking a lot. I know you have assignments and exams and stuff. I was just thinking, instead of coming here and sleeping on your couch, maybe you come to my house a few times a week and we sleep in my fancy new king size bed. But first, you have to make a bunch of fake sex noises with me. Is that crossing a line? Maybe this is ridiculous. I should go.”

 

“Steve,” Bucky reached out and grabbed his elbow, holding him steady in his bed. “It’s not ridiculous. You know I’d do anything to help you. If coming to your apartment and making sex noises is what you want, then that’s what you’re going to get. You just threw me off with the whole thing is all. Chill out. Let’s get some sleep and we’ll make a plan in the morning. You know I am an expert pranker. This will be fun.” 

 

They both rolled onto their backs and relaxed into the bed. Bucky stared up at the ceiling for another hour replaying Steve’s words and listening to Steve’s even breathing before he finally felt himself drifting off. 


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky woke up to the smell of bacon in his apartment. He opened his eyes to find a glass of water on his nightstand with a few advils and a note that said  **“come meet your loving boyfriend for breakfast when you’re ready.”**

 

Bucky drank the glass and took the pills and read the note six times before he realized that he had made a big mistake. His brain is going to have a hard time processing this. He’s not going to be able to keep this straight. He’s going to end up broken hearted and alone. Natasha is going to make fun of him so hard. He’s got to do it though. It’s what Steve wants, so it’s what Steve gets. He’s just going to have to work really hard to remind himself that this is all fake, and try not to get too attached to the idea of sharing a bed with Steve Rogers. 

 

Bucky put on his sweatpants and a t-shirt, and came out into the kitchen to find Steve wearing some of his pajama bottoms and his favorite t-shirt. He heard a little voice in his head that sounded a lot like Natasha say something to the effect of “ _ you’re in trouble, boy.” _

 

“Morning sleepy head!” 

 

Bucky looked at the clock, it was only 8:30 AM. Not enough sleep for Bucky, somehow an endless supply for Steve. Coffee in a very large mug was handed to Bucky as he sat at the counter in the kitchen which Steve continued to mess around on the stove. When he turned back to Bucky, he had a full prepared breakfast plate, complete with scrambled eggs, bacon, and even homefries. Bucky’s sleepy morning grumpiness was cured. He let a big smile cross his lips. 

 

Steve grabbed a second plate and sat beside him on the stools at the counter. 

 

“So,” he started as he shoved a piece of bacon in his mouth. “Second thoughts? First thoughts? I didn’t mean to throw it all at you last night. It just… slipped out.” 

 

“Steven Grant Rogers, I’m going to need you to wait another ten minutes before you ask me anymore questions. Let coffee do the coffee thing. I beg of you.” 

 

Steve smiled in a way that made Bucky’s headache go away, if only for a second. He tried not to let it show, he didn’t want to let Steve think he could get away with morning babbling. Unacceptable behavior. Bucky hated mornings. Although, he wondered if he’d hate mornings as much if he always got to wake up to Steve. He pushed that thought out of his head almost as fast as it popped up. 

They ate in silence, Steve occasionally showing Bucky a cute dog on Instagram as he scrolled through. When they finished eating, Bucky cleared the dishes and put them in the dishwasher, downing the rest of his coffee. 

 

“Okay, you did it. You may speak now.” 

 

Steve didn’t bubble over with words like he expected him to. Instead he sat there searching Bucky’s eyes. Bucky felt exposed and looked away. 

 

“Are you sure you want to do this? It’d only be for a couple of weeks. I just want to really make them see what dicks they are being. I know it’s stupid. You know what, let’s just forget it. I was drunk, this is a stupid idea.”

 

“Yeah it is,” Bucky shrugged. “But when has that ever stopped us before?”

 

The smile on Steve’s face reached his ears. Together they could do anything, even this. At least that’s what Bucky’s brain tried to say to him. They could trick people into thinking their in love, and then they could annoy those people-correction, their best friends--with their loud sex noises to show them that it’s rude. Bucky wishes that Tony would just listen to Steve in the first place. But that’s not how Tony Stark operates. 

 

They planned on starting that night. No point in wasting time, Steve had already gotten a dozen texts asking Steve if he was having fun at his boyfriend’s house while all of his blind dates were at their apartment at the party. Steve never responded but at the thirteenth buzz, Bucky got annoyed. 

 

“Jesus christ.” He grabbed Steve’s phone, switch on the camera mode and planted a kiss on Steve’s cheek snapping the picture. He sent it to Tony without any text. 

 

“Thank you.” Steve’s voice skipped through the words like an old CD, Bucky felt bad instantly. 

 

“Sorry, he was driving me crazy! I figure we may as well get this started right? You said last night that we’d have to… I guess I should have asked if that was okay first, I’m sorry.” 

 

“No!” Steve stood and rested his hands on Bucky’s shoulders, rubbing them up and down. “It was perfect, I just wasn’t expecting it.” He looked at the photo with a soft smile. “We’re adorable. No wonder everyone thinks we’re in love.” 

 

“Yeah,” Bucky grins a little too widely. 

 

“Shall we establish some ground rules?” 

 

“Let’s shall!” Bucky mocked. 

 

“Alright well, I feel like kissing will be happening, so we should be ready for that. Hand-holding, some cuddling on couches, and general touchiness is easy, right? We already do that all the time.” Steve’s list sounded methodical, but Bucky’s heart was beating a mile a minute. 

 

Kissing Steve on the cheek is one thing, but he’s going to have to really kiss him. He’s going to be fine. It’s going to be okay. He can remain composed. He’s fine. That’s what he’s going to keep telling himself. 

 

“Should we practice kissing?” Bucky heard the words come out of his mouth but he didn’t mean to say them. “I mean...so it doesn’t look fake?”  _ Nice recovery, idiot.  _ He thought. 

 

“Yeah, totally.” Steve stepped in to Bucky who was still sitting on the stool. 

 

Bucky tried to stand up to get back to Steve’s level but he was already too close, leaning over him inching closer. His eyes couldn’t even really focus before Steve’s lips were on his, soft and gentle. The kiss was tentative and quick. Steve stood back to his full height and Bucky couldn’t help but lick his lips, searching for more.  _ Well, I’m fucked. _ Bucky thought to himself.  _ I’m screwed either way, may as well have fun while it lasts right? _

 

Bucky stood up and was pressed right against Steve, and crashed his lips into his. He caught him by surprise, or at least that’s what he assumed because Steve’s mouth had parted ever so slightly with a quiet gasp, allowing Bucky to better show Steve what he was capable of. Bucky was no stranger to kissing, or making out, or dating for that matter. Just because he didn’t have a lot of serious relationships didn’t mean that he was celibate. He may have been in love with his best friend for a decade, but that didn’t mean he didn’t try to forget that for a night or two every now and then with a different pair of lips. 

 

Being able to really kiss Steve was something completely euphoric. Bucky felt his tongue move on its own accord, and brush lightly against Steve’s lower lip. Steve breathed in through his nose as he did, giving Bucky enough confidence to wrap one of his hands onto his best friends neck and slowly work back into his hair--the same way he had the night before. He wondered if Steve remembered that, if by repeating it while they kissed would make Steve realize that it meant so much more. 

 

Bucky almost lost his balance when Steve’s tongue started to run along the edge of Bucky’s lips, but a strong hand caught him and remain firmly planted on his lower back. The other hand seemed to snake it’s way into the center of his shoulder blades, gripping the loose fabric of the shirt and holding him tight. Bucky’s second hand was placed on Steve’s ribs. He couldn’t help it. It had been drawn there like a magnet, itching to grab at those pecs that Steve constantly flaunted in those tight shirts. He had restrained himself enough to just stick to the sides. 

 

Their tongues began to mingle and battle for dominance, but neither seemed to want to win. They continued to work their mouths together until they both ran out of breath. They pulled apart, each panting, each with well kissed lips. 

 

“Well,” Steve cleared his throat. 

 

“Yeah,” Bucky pushed his hair off his face. 

 

“I guess uhh, kissing is easy enough, huh?” 

 

Bucky laughed and shoved his best friend back. Walking to his couch, Bucky grabbed his notebook and started reading through his study notes as he sat down. Steve pulled out his sketchbook from his bag, and continued drawing one of his projects for class. They sat on either end of the couch, facing each other, legs tangled together. 

 

They were both so engrossed in their work, they didn’t realize that hours had passed. Bucky finally closed his notebook, but when he looked down he saw how dangerously close Steve’s foot was to his groin. He didn’t want another repeat of the night before, but at least Steve was awake this time. In fact, even though Steve was actively focused on his drawing, his foot was doing some weird movements. It just kept rubbing along Bucky’s thigh.  _ Does he ever stop fidgeting? _ Bucky wondered. He guaranteed Steve had no idea that he wasn’t just scratching his foot on the side of the couch. 

 

Steve stopped moving mid movement, and quickly moved away without looking at Bucky. He kept his sketchbook held high for another few seconds, finishing a few lines and smudging something that Bucky knew would make his fingers all dirty. 

 

When he finished, he turned the book around and the image made Bucky blush. It was a picture of him, reading his notebook. Steve had drawn him, but it wasn’t just good, it was amazing. Steve was talented, sure, but the way he seemed to capture the expression on Bucky’s face, it made him look so happy. Bucky realized why everyone else thought they were already a couple.  _ Why aren’t we a couple? Oh right, I’m a coward.  _ Bucky berated himself in his mind, clearly scowling in the process because Steve suddenly got really concerned. 

 

“Sorry, it’s not perfect, but I tried, I can fix it, is it the hair? The hair is hard to capture, let me tell you! It was easier when you had the long wavy hair.” 

 

“What?” Bucky quickly fixed his expression. “No Steve, it’s… beautiful. I honestly think that is the best image of me ever captured.”

 

“Oh shut up, you know you’re a model.” Steve waved him off but Bucky was stunned. Steve thought he was attractive?

 

“You think I’m a model? Does that mean you think I’m hot?” Bucky’s words once again slipped out without his permission. 

 

“Buck, come on. Look at you. You’re the most handsome man on the face of the earth and you know it. Don’t try to fish for compliments from me Bucko, you know I think you’re gorgeous.” 

 

Bucky blushed and looked away with a small giggle. “I… thank you I guess. I didn’t know, but thank you.”

 

Steve smiled, but the look in his eyes didn’t match. His eyebrows gave that trademark Steve Is Disappointed face that everyone in his life knew so well. 

 

“What?” Bucky asked. 

 

“Nothing, it’s just…” Steve stopped himself. 

 

“Steve?”

 

“It’s nothing Buck,” Steve smiled with a shake of his head and stood up. He leaned down and place a quick kiss on Bucky’s lips, seeming to catch them both off guard. 

 

It was over too fast with Steve standing up too quickly. “Sorry, I just, it feels like, we should maybe build some habits I guess, where we are more touchy and stuff so I just did it, I uh, maybe I should go home?” 

 

“Steve,” Bucky laughed, “You do know we were making out like, two hours ago right? You better not apologize to me every time you kiss me because that’s going to get annoying quick. In fact, it’s already annoying. You can kiss me whenever. It’s fine. Even if it’s for practice. I mean, I assume at some point we’re going to have to stage some makeouts at you place for Sam and Tony to walk in on, right?” 

 

“That’s not a bad idea. We should do that today actually. They’re both at class for another half hour, want to head over to my place?” 

 

“Sure thing, doll.” 

 

Bucky let the term of endearment slip out and he immediately turned bright red. 

 

“Did you just call me ‘doll’ like some 1940s girl you were trying to make swoon?” 

 

Bucky stood up and came eye to eye with Steve, leaving barely an inch of space between their lips. 

 

“And so what if I did?”

 

“Nothing,” Steve’s voice was barely a whisper, “it’s cute is all.” 

  
“Good.” Bucky grabbed Steve’s hand and his backpack and they walked towards Steve’s apartment. Bucky knew that he was already in too deep, but he figured he’d rather get to kiss Steve for a fake reason then not kiss him at all, right?  _ This was such a bad idea.  _


	5. Chapter 5

Arriving at Steve’s door felt strange. He’d been there hundreds of times, but never like this. This felt like a first date. Steve checked the door and it was still locked, meaning his roommates weren’t home yet. 

 

They got inside and Bucky once again pulled out his notebook and Steve his sketchpad, both getting back to their schoolwork. That was the beauty of their relationship, and why Bucky understood why Steve didn't want to find a real boyfriend or girlfriend. You can’t sit in silence with someone new. You have to get to know them. They don’t have time to get to know someone right now. 

 

At some point in the forty-five minutes they waited for Sam and Tony to get home, Bucky’s legs ended up draped over Steve’s lap. Steve had switched from the sketchbook to his laptop, and as he read through the art history lecture notes, his other hand mindlessly rubbed up and down Bucky’s calve. Bucky really wished he would stop, but also never wants him to stop ever. When they heard the elevator open at the end of the hall, Steve practically tackled Bucky. 

 

He climbed on top of him, and slotted their mouths together, forcing his tongue in with precision. It could have been clumsy and bizarre, but for some reason it felt right and fun. It was basically the exact opposite that Bucky ever remember doing. Usually he would have to jump off his dates when he heard someone coming. 

 

Bucky reached around to Steve’s back and was a little surprised to find skin. His shirt must have ridden up while he launched himself forward, but Bucky couldn’t help but draw on the exposed skin. They heard two laughing voices on the other side of the door, clearly Tony and Sam arguing about something, but Bucky couldn’t make out any words. Not when Steve’s leg was pressed in between his and he was thinking of everything disgusting he could so he wouldn’t pop a boner on his best friend’s thigh. 

 

The door swung open and Steve didn’t jump off Bucky. He kissed him, turning down the heat and desperation that came with the rush, but when he lifted his head and opened his eyes, he saw Sam and Tony standing with their arms crossed at the head of the couch. 

 

“Hey guys,” Bucky said, his voice a little wobblier than he expected. 

 

“What in the actual fuck.” Sam basically shouted. 

 

“I give you five amazing options of some of the hottest people on campus, and you instead bail on the party and come home with this trash panda of a human being?” 

 

“Nice to see you too Tony.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, love you bud. But really, what the hell is going on?”

 

Steve sat up, and Buck quickly followed, adjusting his pants as much as he could without being noticed. He kept himself under control for the most part, but just to be sure. 

 

“Listen, you’ve been right this whole time okay. There’s always been something there. It just took us a while to realize it, okay? So please just be cool about it and let us figure this thing out okay?” 

 

“Sorry, man,” Sam clapped a hand on Bucky’s back. “You could do better Steve.” 

 

“Ha ha.” Bucky rolled his eyes. 

 

“There is no one better.” Steve’s eyes connected with Bucky. The usual bright blue was looking darker than usual.  _ Must be because it’s dark in here. _ Bucky thought. 

 

“Also, how dare you?” Bucky scoffed. He loved Tony and Sam, and honestly, he agreed with them. He wasn’t good enough for Steve. “Come on, babe, I can see when we’re not wanted.” 

 

Bucky stood up and grabbed Steve’s hand and pulled him towards his room. They both stopped to grab their books and laptops, but when they got to the door Bucky led Steve in first and peeked his head out as he closed it. 

 

“Psst, Wilson…” Bucky whispered. 

 

“What Bucky?” 

 

“Do you happen to have any condoms? I didn’t think to bring any.” 

 

Sam’s eye widened a bit and a goofy grin crossed his lips. “Yeah man,” he smirked. He went to the washroom and grabbed the box and threw it to him. “Show him a good time!” 

 

Bucky winked as he closed the door and Steve stood there with his arms crossed. 

 

“What!” Bucky feigned innocence. 

 

“See why you were the best choice?” 

 

“Obviously. There’s no one better than your trash panda right?” Bucky grinned as he tossed the condoms to Steve. 

 

Steve placed them on his bedside table and built himself a little nest against his headboard. Bucky quickly followed. He felt at ease now that he had successfully convinced their friends. Natasha would be another story. But he’d probably have to tell her the truth. She wouldn’t tell anyone though. 

 

He had trouble getting comfy but as he nestled in, he worked his way closer and closer to Steve. Finally he rolled towards him, and as if it happened all the time, Steve lifted his arm and made room for Bucky to rest on his chest. They both settled into the cuddly position, only realizing it was a bit strange after the fact. 

 

“Comfy now?” Steve asked, his arm around Bucky was propping up his sketches. 

 

“Actually, yes. Very.” Bucky closed his eyes and fell asleep almost instantly. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's unrealistic smut time.... Sorry.

When Bucky woke up, Steve’s hand was in his hair, stroking it absentmindedly. He didn’t want to move in case it made it stop. He could see the glow of Steve’s phone and knew he was probably scrolling through Instagram looking at dogs as always. He found it really hard to stay still and not nestle in even more, breathing in Steve’s scent. He felt comfortable. He felt safe. He felt loved. 

 

He gave himself to the count of ten to move.  _ 1….2….3…….4……...5…….6………...7…..8…...8.5…… 9……. 9.5…..9.75….  _

 

“Hey Buck,” Steve said quietly while running his hand through Bucky’s hair trying to coax him up. 

 

Bucky didn’t want to let him know he had been awake already, so he stayed still longer. He felt Steve shift, lean down, and he could have almost sworn that he felt him kiss his head. But it was too quick. Steve gently got out of bed and left the room. Bucky instantly felt like he was freezing cold without his giant teddy bear. 

 

Steve came back a minute later with a bowl full of mac & cheese.

 

“Where’dyou get that?” Bucky mumbled, opening his eyes as he stretched out into a full starfish shape on the big bed. 

 

“Tony made it. Want some? I got enough for us both. I figured you’d wake up for food.” 

 

“Always.” 

 

Steve went back to his spot and Bucky sat up next to him. The entire lengths of their bodies were touching. They’d always been close, they’d always shared food, they’d always shared beds, but it still felt different to Bucky now.  _ You did this to yourself, Buck. _ That same Natasha-sounding voice resonated loudly as he took a big bite off of Steve’s fork. 

 

“So, what’s the plan, doll?” Bucky asked after he swallowed. 

 

“Well, we wait for them to go to bed, and then…” Steve flushed. It wasn’t like his usual blush, though. Bucky made him blush all the time. This was different. 

 

“We don’t have to do anything if you’re uncomfortable, Steve,” Bucky realized what he said. “I mean, we don’t have to  _ pretend _ to do anything. We can stop this right now and tell them it was all a big goof. No harm done.”

 

“Oh,” Steve’s head turned quickly to Bucky. “That’s uhh, not the…” Steve cleared his throat. “I just am a little out of practice I guess. I have been trying to be polite and quiet for so long, I don’t know how convincing I’ll be.” 

 

Bucky heard the pauses and the fractured way he was speaking and something felt wrong. He sounded so nervous. It’s not like he was a virgin. In fact, the night Steve lost his virginity, he called Bucky right away after to tell him. The phone call ended with Bucky yelling at him to hang up the phone and pay attention the girl. 

 

The first time Steve slept with a man, he did the same thing. He called Bucky and told him all about it--this time the morning after. That was when Bucky started to hate himself for how he thought about his friend. He hated how his mind took their friendship and added a layer that he could never tell Steve. While others may think Steve was a prude, he was not. He loved to share his stories--at least with Bucky. He claimed it wasn’t really “kissing and telling” because it was just Bucky and he wouldn’t tell anyone but Steve. But as Bucky heard all the words pouring out of Steve’s mouth, he couldn’t help but imagine what it’d be like if it were him instead of some random guy from a bar. Sometimes Bucky would try to share his stories to see how Steve reacted, but usually he would find an excuse to change the subject really fast. 

 

But here he was, years later, in bed with Steve. About to pretend to do all of those things, but not actually get to touch him. 

 

They waited until they heard all the noise in the livingroom go silent, and then Steve turned to Bucky and gave him a thumbs up. 

 

“Ready to fake fuck me?” Bucky asked with what he hoped was a confident grin. 

 

Steve nearly choked on the glass of water he was drinking. Bucky patted him on the back, but because of the angle they were sitting at, their faces were extremely close. Too close. Bucky couldn’t stop his eyes from darting to Steve’s mouth, seeing his tongue lick his lips. When he looked back into his eyes, he saw that same dark intensity from early, only this time all the lights were turned on. 

 

Steve’s eyes were staring at Bucky, and when he looked at his lips, those long eyelashes resting against his cheek, Bucky couldn’t help but bite his lower lip, pulling his teeth over it slowly. 

 

“Like I said,” Steve’s voice was lower than usual, “I’m going to need your help to know what to do.” 

 

Bucky just nodded slowly. He was still leaning forward from patting Steve, and he was inches away from those lips he was so desperate to kiss. He forced himself to pull back a bit and with a sudden motion started bouncing on the bed. Slowly at first and then faster and faster. 

 

The bed was relatively new, meaning the springs weren’t squeaky like Bucky had hoped, but as he moved, the wooden headboard bounced off the wall. Steve’s lips turned upwards and he couldn’t help but giggle. 

 

“Yeah...” Bucky grunted, once then twice, slowly getting louder and louder. 

 

Steve just kept smiling while his best friend bounced around making sensual noises. 

 

“Steve,” Bucky said his name in the way he always wanted to say it. Dripping with sex and full of passion. 

 

Steve’s little giggle stopped when he heard that. Bucky saw Steve swallow hard, and then force himself to his knees to help the bouncing. 

 

“Right there.” Bucky continued, slapping one hand on the wall. 

 

Steve’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline. 

 

“Come on baby, harder,” Bucky chanted, his eyes never leaving Steve’s no matter how much his brain told him to stop staring. 

 

“Yeah? You want it hard?” Steve asked. Bucky almost laughed out of shock as Steve grabbed the wooden spindles of the headboard and started pushing the roughly against the wall. Bucky wondered how often Steve would use that much force on his partners.  _ Not the time Barnes, stay focused. _ He chastised himself. 

 

“I’m ready, doll, I want it now. Please.” Bucky pleaded. They weren’t screaming, they wanted it to feel real. It’d be too obvious if they went from zero to 100 in a day. So they just kept it at a bit above acceptable volume, but nowhere near as obnoxious as the roommates. 

 

“Buck. I’ve been thinking about this for so long.” Steve’s voice got quieter as his sentence went on. Bucky wished it hadn’t. He want to hear that sentence every day for the rest of his life. 

 

“God, you feel so good Buck!” Steve regained his confidence.

 

Bucky continued his cries of pleasure and encouraging Steve to jam the headboard roughly into the wall separating his and Tony’s room. 

 

“Fuck,” Steve said in almost a whimper, almost too quiet for even Bucky to hear. Bucky looked at Steve who moved his leg.

 

_ Is he… no. He can’t be? _ Bucky couldn’t help but look directly to Steve’s groin. Is he getting turned on by this? 

 

“Steve,” Bucky’s eye met Steve’s after a long break and he could see those bright blue eyes were almost completely black. Bucky felt like he could hear the blood rushing to his dick. 

 

“Bucky, I’m…” Steve tried to shift without making it obvious, but Bucky saw the large tent that formed in the pajamas that Steve had borrowed from him earlier that morning. “Don’t, uhh.. I’m sorry.” 

 

Bucky didn’t know what to do but apparently his body did. Suddenly his lips were on Steve’s and he was yanking him backwards and practically crawling up his body. He slotted his leg between Steve’s and immediately began to grind on to his hip. He was just starting to have enough time to doubt himself, when Steve’s hands reached around and grabbed Bucky by the ass and pushed his hips up to meet him. 

 

Their lips met in a sloppy and wet kiss. All tongues and teeth. They couldn’t get close enough to each other. Bucky would try to pull back to get some friction and Steve would hold him firmly. Steve would try the same, and Bucky would just press him further into the mattress. 

 

“Should we talk about this?” Steve asked between kisses and shallow breaths. 

 

“Well, we could,” Bucky’s hands tickled their way up Steve’s torso, pushing the shirt with him as he went. “Or, we could just do something about it.” 

 

“God Buck,” Steve lifted his arms above his head, allowing for his borrowed shirt to whip off and go flying against the wall. He immediately grabbed the hem of Bucky’s shirt and flung it in the other direction. “This is all I’ve wanted for so long.” Steve’s voice was so quiet this time. Bucky almost didn’t hear it, but when he did he froze. 

 

“Wait,” Bucky sat up, straddling Steve. Steve followed him, lips glued to Bucky’s neck and chest. “Are you being serious right now? You have actually wanted this? You want me? For real, no fake bullshit?” 

 

“What? Of course Buck! I thought you knew. I literally have been thinking about you forever. In ways that make me feel like a very, very bad friend.” 

 

Steve grabbed Bucky by the ass and flipped him so he was underneath Steve’s bulky frame. “Every time you tell me about someone you fuck, it kills me inside. I want to be the one who makes you scream. Remember when you and Nat were doing that whole “friends with benefits” bullshit? Well, she came to me to ask if it was a bad idea and if you two should stop. I said yes. Because I’m a shitty friend. And I was jealous.” 

 

Steve stopped kissing Bucky for a minute, waiting for his reaction. Bucky remembered the few times he slept with Natasha. It was in their first year of college, and was basically just to get some experience under each of the their belts and try some stuff they had been curious about. Nat wanted a threesome, Bucky wanted her to teach him how to get fucked, it was a whole easy process that always felt very scientific to him. Never romantic. He couldn’t believe that Steve was jealous. 

 

“If you were so jealous, why were you always telling me about your conquests, huh?” Bucky tried to sound tough, but he almost whined as Steve licked his neck from his collar bone up to his ear. 

 

“Because, I was hoping it would make you realize that I wasn’t just your buddy, Steve. I wanted you to think about my dick, Buck. I am disgusting. I know. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have. We should stop, you deserve better.” 

 

“If you stop right now, I swear to god I’m going to kill you.” Bucky pushed the back of the pajamas down, rubbing his hands over Steve’s ass as he did. He gripped his cheeks, squeezing them and caressing them until Steve leaned back down and captured his mouth. 

 

“Hey, was this whole fake relationship just a ploy to fuck me then?” Bucky asked, one finger trailing up and down Steve’s crack. 

 

“No. Well, maybe. I honestly had too much to drink. I thought it’d be a good idea. Sleep deprivation + too many beers + an enormous hard-on for your best friend do not usually result in good choices.” Steve thrusted, both of their lengths still covered in thin materials rubbed together, as they moaned into each other’s mouths. 

 

“Beg to differ. I feel like this is the best choice.” Bucky pushed Steve up enough so he could yank the offending pants off, using his feet to tug them the rest of the way down. Steve was laying naked on top of him. He needed a minute. 

 

Steve’s body was absolutely perfect. Every muscle seemed to reflect light as if it was a mirror. Bucky was thrilled the lights were still on, he couldn’t imagine not being able to see this body. The way his abs drew his eyes to his full cock, the way his chest was raising and lowering quickly, the way his eyes ran over him like a hungry wolf. 

 

Bucky thrusted up while Steve tore the pants down, hearing a slight rip as he did. “Sorry, I’ll buy you new ones.”

 

“You better.” Bucky claimed Steve’s mouth and force him onto his back once again. 

 

He started to work his way down Steve’s body, licking, kissing, and nibbling every square inch as he went. He paused at the nipples, making sure to suck each one until Steve was panting and gasping. As he licked his way through the abs that were distracting even when concealed by a t-shirt, Steve’s hands threaded into Bucky’s hair. Bucky loved the way he gripped it and moaned against his hip while his hips thrust towards nothing.

 

Bucky had slid off the bed completely, pulling Steve towards the edge with him. With Steve’s feet on the floor, Bucky leaned in, rested on his knees, and took a quick lick or two and the tip, placed a quick kiss, and then swallowed it down in a sloppy gulp. 

 

“Holy fucking shit, Buck!” both of Steve’s hands were firmly gripping his head now, trying to slow his rapid pace down. “Easy, I’m not done with you, go slow.”

 

Steve almost couldn’t breathe. Bucky didn’t slow, no matter how much he tried. He’d pull back for one or two licks, but in seconds he was moaning and swallowing Steve down until Steve could feel the vibrations. 

 

“Buck, babe, fuck…” Steve tried pulling Bucky off, but Bucky looked up at him through his eyelashes and Steve couldn’t hold it anymore. He slowly pulled his hips back but as Bucky started to moan at the loss, he thrust forward slowly, testing out his boundaries. Bucky’s moans vibrated through his whole body. He massaged Bucky’s throat with one hand, the other remaining firmly implanted in Bucky’s hair. 

 

Bucky’s hands gripped Steve’s ass tightly. He pulled the cheeks apart and every once and a while started to toy with Steve’s hole. When he raised his fingers up to Steve’s mouth, Steve sucked them in quickly. He licked around them and when Bucky pulled them out, they were dripping. He brought those fingers back to Steve’s rim and played a little rougher. He circled it, and then pushed onto finger past the tight opening. When he did, Steve screamed loudly as he came into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky refused to let up, milking him for everything he had. 

 

When Steve became too sensitive for Bucky’s mouth, Bucky had another idea. His finger was still knuckle deep inside his best friend, and so with a careful maneuver, he turned him onto all fours. For the first time he could see that perfect ass. He’d looked at it before, in pants of course, and having the past few minutes to grab it as much as he wants, he was ready to see it. 

 

Seeing his own finger disappear into Steve’s extremely tight hole was making Bucky leak from his tip. Steve grabbed wildly behind him, hoping to reach Bucky. But Bucky saw him coming, and avoided his grasp and forcing Steve to remain on all fours. He spread Steve’s cheeks open with both hands. Steve whined at the loss of the finger, but when Bucky leaned in tongue first and licked at the hole the whines turned into moans. 

 

He started by circling the hole with his tongue very delicately. He lapped at it with flat pressure, and felt Steve collapse onto his forearms. Steve’s knees spread wider as Bucky’s tongue pressed firmly into the hole as far as he could. Bucky and Steve moaned in unison. Steve’s erection was as hard as ever, and when Bucky backed off of him to catch his breath, Steve took his opportunity to grab and and flip him underneath him. 

 

“What do you want me to do to you, Buck?” Steve’s voice was ragged. Bucky had never heard him like this. He wanted to hear him talk like this forever. 

 

“Fuck, you sound so hot right now,” Bucky’s words slipped out, but Steve’s half smirk and raised eyebrow showed he was okay with it. 

 

“Then I’ll tell you what I’m going to do to you, how about that.” 

 

Bucky arched up, looking for any kind of friction. His hips touching nothing but air as Steve moved off to one side of him, gripping both of his wrists in one hand. 

 

“First, you’re going to tell me the first time you thought about me while you touched yourself. What made you do it. You tell me, and then I’ll tell you.” 

 

Bucky couldn’t help but yell a strangled cry. He didn’t know what it was for, but as he thrusted into nothing he knew that Steve could make him come just from his voice. He didn’t know if that was a good thing or not, but he hoped he’d get more than that tonight. 

 

“You came over for my 18th birthday. We drank the shitty tequila my dad had forgotten about a left in the garage. We rented some R rated movie, I can’t even remember which, but there was a sex scene in it. We watched it in silence, but after I saw you shifting in your seat. I saw you rearrange your boner. It was huge. I thought about how good it would feel in my throat. I went to the bathroom in the middle of the movie and jerked off into the toilet and came back before you noticed.” 

 

“Same day actually,” Steve laughed out loud, sneaking a quick kiss on Bucky’s reddened lips. “I thought you were in the kitchen getting more popcorn, because the microwave was going. So I went to the washroom to figure out how to deal with my situation. I heard you. I heard the pants, I heard the grunt. I heard you come into the toilet and then flush away the evidence. I rushed back to the living room and then went to the bathroom right after you and did the exact same thing, imagining that we were doing the things that movie did.”

 

“What you’re saying is we should have just jerked each other off and we would have wasted a lot less time?” Bucky snorted. 

 

“Yup.” Steve’s eyes took in Bucky, laying completely nude, arms stretched above his head, hips and legs writhing and looking for friction anywhere they can get it.  

 

“Oh well. I’ve got you now. Besides, I feel like we’ll be glad we’ve had the practice right?” Steve’s free hand traced down Bucky’s abs not stopping until he had a total grip on his leaking cock. 

 

Bucky gasped at the sudden pressure. The relief of it almost sending him off. “You may have been jealous of Nat, but she taught me a lot of shit I think you’re going to like.” 

 

“Is the so?” 

 

“I hope so.” 

 

“Yeah? Which of her lessons was your favorite?” 

 

“When she fucked me and I accidentally called her Steve.” Bucky said without hesitation. 

 

Steve’s eyes snapped to his, and within a millisecond his mouth had claimed him. “Did you do that a lot?” 

 

“Yep. She told me to get over you. But it clearly didn’t work. So then she told me that if I wanted to land a guy like you, I needed to know what I was doing. She heard stories. Girls talk, you know. So do the guys. I had heard the stories from your side, but she told me  what all the people you fucked said about you. About how good you were. She had this one friend, oh what was her name… Peggy! Peggy told her about the night you fucked her seven times. We had all the details. We tried it. We got to five. For the final two, Nat called in Peggy. I watched them fuck each other. Peggy told me how you did it, what you did to her. I felt bad for fucking your girl, I probably shouldn’t tell you this now, probably a huge turn off…” Bucky started rambling but Steve’s hand never left his cock. It wasn’t stroking it, it was more of a constant pressure. 

 

“She’s a good fuck, we should fuck her together.” Steve said without thinking. His eyes going wide. “I mean, we don’t, I… I just want you, Buck.” 

 

“Steve, it’s okay,” Bucky laughed pulling his wrists out from Steve’s loose grip to close them around his cheeks. “You don’t have to be ashamed of wanting us both. Besides, after hearing what you did to her, I’d love to see that.” 

 

“I’m going to show you, babe. That, and anything else you want to see. But first.” Steve’s head lowered, sucking Bucky’s cock deep into his throat while the hand that had been resting there pushed down and started circling his hole. Bucky didn’t remember where or when Steve would have gotten lube, but he suddenly felt a cold finger at his entrance. 

 

He thrusted forward, giving himself a bit more range to push back onto Steve’s thick finger. It only took a few pumps in a out before Bucky started begging him for more. 

 

“Fuck me, Steve! I need more!” Bucky was almost in tears as the second finger pressed in. Steve angled his fingers and found the bundle of nerves that sent stars exploding behind Bucky’s eyes. His head was back and his legs were completely spread open. Steve added a third finger, pushing it in hard and fast. Bucky kept whining for more. 

 

When Steve was satisfied, Bucky felt the fingers disappear. He heard the box of condoms that he snagged from Wilson as a joke tip over and a wrapper open. Bucky wanted to open his eyes, but he was almost afraid that if he did he would wake up and realize this was all just a dream. But as Steve lined up his cock to Bucky’s entrance he leaned in and kissed Bucky hard, pressing in ever so slowly as Bucky moaned into his mouth. 

 

Steve sat back up so he could thrust harder. “Open your eyes, Buck. I want to see your eyes when you come. I want you to see me come inside you.” 

 

Bucky was all but screaming. His entire body was electricity. He almost couldn’t breathe. Steve pushed into him hard, thrusting Bucky’s entire body back and forth. They maintained eye contact, and when one of them accidentally squeezed their eyes shut, the other would tell them to watch. 

 

When Steve’s hand reached around and started to jerk Bucky’s cock off with the same force that he thrust into him, Bucky was done. Steve came as soon as he felt Bucky tensing around him and spilled into him with another few intense thrusts. 

 

The collapsed together in a pile of sweat, Bucky’s stomach covered in his release. Steve played with it, using it to trace his abs. He then brought his finger up to his lips and tasted it with his eyes closed. Bucky watched the whole time with his mouth wide open. 

 

“You taste so good, Buck.” Steve leaned over and licked a stripe clean from his abs. “I’m going to devour you in a minute or two. Just you fucking wait.” 

 

“Don’t worry,” Bucky sighed, satisfied but already craving more. “I can do this all day.”

 


	7. Chapter Seven

The next morning, Bucky woke up with Steve's heavy arm grounding him to the bed. His smile felt like it was painted on, and was almost impossible to peel off his face. He snuggled into his best friend's body, feeling the warmth of him. Steve, still asleep for once, grumbled and tugged Bucky even closer. Bucky didn't know what was going to happen once they were both awake, or better yet, once they leave this room, but for now, in this moment, he got to enjoy feeling like he got what he always wanted. He wished he could take a picture and send it to Natasha. If his phone was within reach, he probably would. He looked at the nightstand to double check, but all that was there was two half empty glasses of water they stumbled out for at 4 AM and the box of condoms from Sam, tipped over and spilled onto the floor. 

 

Bucky almost about to fall back asleep when Steve starting rustling beside him. Steve's large hand gripped around Bucky's arm and as he squeezed him tightly, Steve's face burrowed into Bucky's nest of hair and breathed it in. Bucky couldn't believe this was real. He couldn't believe this was his life today. 

 

"Morning sunshine. Do you need coffee before you'll let me talk?" Steve asked in his groggy voice. 

 

"Not today. I think we need to talk before we leave the room," Bucky's reply sounded more serious than he expected, and as he turned to Steve he saw the initial panic cross his eyes. 

 

Steve retracted his arm cautiously and made sure his lower half was covered. "Listen, I know that was all a little unexpected, and I totally get it, I'll just, I, uhh..."

 

Bucky leaned in and kissed him gently. "You dufus. Relax." 

 

Steve visibly sighed. The light in his eyes returned and he basically launched himself as he threw his arms around him. "You scared me, punk!" 

 

Bucky laughed and fell backwards with Steve on top of him. This is exactly how he wanted to be for the next million life times. With Steve in his arms--preferably nude. 

 

"I just wanted to get some clarification from you. We both have wanted this for a long time, does that mean, uhh, I don't know how to say this without sounding stupid?" 

 

"Bucky, will you be my boyfriend?" 

 

Bucky smirked and titled his head, "Okay, that works! Yes. Of course I will. Thank you." 

 

"Is there any other questions you have? Just ask them. There's nothing to be shy about anymore, babe. We've really gone all out already. I don't think there's anything you don't know about me that I wouldn't happily tell you about now." 

 

"Are we going to tell Sam and Tony that it was a prank at first? Or just keep that as our little secret and just continue on like we were a real couple the whole time?" 

 

Steve stood up and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a ratty old sweater he stole from Bucky years before. "Well, I don't know! I don't see the point in lying about it, but honestly they won't suspect it. Let's just play that one by ear I guess? I mean, the whole point was to make them realize how loud they were, right? I think we accomplished that last night. Although, not everything was said super loud, which I'm glad about to be honest. There are some aspects of my sex life I'd rather my roommates not know about." 

 

"Like what?" Bucky rolled onto his stomach and kicked his legs up as he rested his chin on his fists. 

 

Steve walked forward and lowered his face down to Bucky's level. He was so close their lips were practically touching. 

 

"Well, first of all, I didn't know anyone else knew about Peg. Not that I'm upset you know, I wasn't kidding last night when I said I'd love to see you two together; it would be absolutely unbelievably hot. However, Tony and Sam would never let me hear the end of it if they heard about my," he paused and looked at Bucky's lips, "stamina." 

 

Steve stood back up, ignoring Bucky's lips reaching out to his. 

 

"Unfair." 

 

Steve just chuckled and winked at Bucky as he went out into the living room, closing the door behind him. Bucky stayed sprawled out completely naked on top of Steve's bed, enjoying the novelty of it. 

 

Steve returned only a moment later with a box of pop-tarts and a cup of coffee. 

 

"Sam's up. He's MAD." Steve smiled, taking a sip of the coffee before handing it to Bucky. 

 

"Is he now?" Bucky leapt from the bed and started riffling through Steve's underwear drawer. He grabbed the smallest pair of briefs he could find and put them on before running out. "We can't share one cup of coffee, doll. You know how big of a grouch I am without my coffee."

 

Steve rolled his eyes as Bucky marched into the living room, listening to Sam's loud objections as he saw Bucky's attire. 

 

"COME ON, MAN! I hear you two all night and then I have to look at this first thing in the morning!?" 

 

Steve heard the sound of a pillow hitting the fridge and Bucky giggling as he made his way back into the room. 

 

"I got another coffee, can I interest you in anything else out there? That was fun." 

 

"No thanks, babe. Come eat some food, I have a better idea of something fun we can do," Steve's eyebrows wiggled in the most ridiculous way. 

 

"Fuck food," Bucky placed the coffee on the dresser by the door and rushed to the bed, crawling on top of Steve. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Bucky returned to his home reluctantly in the early afternoon after having a morning super-charged make-out session that would have been exactly what 18-year-old Bucky was wishing for on his birthday. The roommates were definitely upset with Steve, and had asked him to have a roommate meeting which was what prompted Bucky's departure. He told Steve before he left that he expected him to arrive at his house by 8 PM and that he better not wear pants he liked. Of course, he said this loudly in front of Tony and Sam, but he couldn't help it. He was supposed to be torturing them as a fake boyfriend anyways, now that he was the real deal it was even more fun. 

Bucky spent the afternoon tidying up his apartment. Now that Steve was coming over for what was going to be almost a real date, he figured he should treat him a bit better than some poorly cooked pasta and shitty beer. He ventured out into the world to buy a bottle of tequila--the same kind they drank on his 18th birthday-- and then ingredients for a lasagna. 

Hours later, he was chopping up the fresh bread he bought when Steve barged through the door in a rush and headed at Bucky like a stampede. Steve's hands grabbed Bucky by the thighs and lifted him onto the counter and slammed their mouths together open and hungry. They kissed until they were completely breathless. 

Panting, Steve looked up through his eyelashes at Bucky, "It smells so fucking good in here." 

Bucky couldn't breathe yet. He couldn't do anything. He just stood there staring at Steve and let Steve manhandle him a little bit more with a few more slightly gentler kisses. Steve finally backed up and lowered Bucky's feet to the floor so he could carry on with what he was doing. 

"You really like lasagna don't you?" Bucky asked after clearing his throat, finally finding his voice. 

Steve just laughed and went back to the front door, grabbing a bag that he had left just outside. 

"Whatcha got in there?" Bucky asked with an eyebrow raised. 

"Don't worry about it...yet." Steve winked and tossed it into the bedroom. "It's so clean in here. Did you do this for me?" 

"What, you think I like living in squaller? No! I did it because it was gross and should have been done weeks ago!" 

Steve just stared at him with pursed lips. 

"Okay fine, yes I did it because of you!" Bucky whined as he put all the bread into a basket and placed it on the coffee table in front of the TV. Steve laughed as he grabbed a piece of bread and pulled Bucky by the front of his shirt until their lips touched. "I feel like I don't know how to be a boyfriend, especially with you. Do I have to do all my usual moves? Or do we just stay our normal gross selves and then fuck sometimes? I am just trying to figure out a balance I guess." 

Steve kissed him, this time a little bit deeper. "I know, Buck. I think a bit of a mix is going to be perfect. I don't want things to change completely. I'm just happy that I get to grab at you and kiss you and love you however you want me to. I don't need the clean house or the fancy dinners. Although, I'm not going to lie, I fucking love lasagna and I'm real excited to eat it." 

"Five minutes," Bucky laughed. "How was your roommate smackdown?" 

"Shocking," Steve sighed and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Oh? Explain." 

"Well, you know how we thought they would be mad? Well, instead they were really happy in an almost creepy way. Like, they wouldn't stop asking me what happened that finally made us realize we were basically together anyways, or why I had never told them I was into you, or why we weren't at your apartment to fuck so loudly, or how did I know I was in love with you..." 

Steve stopped abruptly and cleared his throat. 

"Anyways, it was just a lot of questions and then eventually to get them to shut up I told them the whole story. The fake sex plan-turned real sex adventure and admitting my love to you by getting a boner from your fucking hot fake sex noises." 

"Can you go back one little step there?" Bucky asked as he pulled the lasagna from the oven. 

"Hmm?" Steve avoided eye contact like it was a game and grabbed the cutlery for the table. 

"You know what, never mind," Bucky blushed and smiled. He didn't really need Steve to say it to him. To be fair, he sort of just did. But if Steve wasn't going to say it directly, Bucky wasn't going to push it. It was enough to know it. Besides, after the lasagna, Bucky was sure Steve would sing it from the rooftops. He knew Steve's weakness and it was pasta. 

Bucky brought over two large plates of lasagna and Steve finally made eye contact with him again as he handed it to him. He said nothing, but the look in his eye was all Bucky needed to feel immensely warm inside. He was in love. Better yet, he was in love with his best friend. And better once more, he was in love with his best friend who loved him back! It was a really good day. 

Steve took about ten bites, moan sensually after each one, before he could even continue to speak. "So, basically, they know the whole story now, and uhh, you should perhaps check your phone because Sam called Natasha and she has likely been trying to get a hold of you." 

"Well, I'm dead." Bucky looked around for his phone, finally finding it shoved into the side of the couch. He had four missed calls and 36 text messages, all from Nat. He texted back that he'd call her tomorrow, before snapping a selfie of him with Steve in the background shovelling lasagna into his face. 

Steve finished his plate and brought all the dishes to the sink and started washing them. Bucky stood on the other side of the counter and stared at him as if he was the moon, glowing in his kitchen. Steve looked up and caught him watching him, but instead of getting embarrassed like he used to, Bucky just winked at him. 

He then flipped open the cupboard and grabbed the bottle of tequila he had bought and revealed it to Steve. 

"You didn't!" Steve laughed, drying his hands on the towel hanging on the stove. 

Bucky waggled his finger as he walked to the couch with the bottle and two glasses. Not the same solo cups that they used last time, but they had grown up a bit. 

Bucky grabbed the remote for the TV and hit the play button. A movie started to play and as soon as Steve figured it out he started laughing. It was the Cruel Intentions, the same movie they watched on Bucky's birthday all those years ago. 

"Happy re-do 18th birthday, Buck." Steve said, his voice dropping into that low register that always vibrated through Bucky's entire body. 

"Thanks Stevie." 

They clinked their glasses and downed their tequila before cuddling up to watch the movie.


End file.
